the half bloods
by fandomhaven5545
Summary: aly and caitie have been at half blood hill since they were only a few months old. unlike most half-bloods they are very close with their godly parents artemis and Apollo. what will they do when three new campers show up at camp and their parents are kidnapped. follow these brave teens as they face adventure, friendship, and eventually love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N so i changed this chapter a bit to make it flow better. thats all. enjoy :)**

Chapter 1: aly p.o.v

I wake with a jolt as the school bell rings you know I really hate school. I look up to see Caitie is staring at me smirking "fall asleep again Aly?" I punch her arm "oh shut up." As she rubs her arm with mock pain we both laugh. We wait for the teacher to call our row and immediately after she does we race each other to the classroom door. "Wait right there you two!" Mrs. Galley shouts and we stop in our tracks. I look at Caitie "what did you do now Mrs. always threatening to shoot other students?" she punches me and laughs "that's you missy!"

Mrs. Galley looks at us with a strange smile "well, well, well, if it isn't the girls of the Sun and Moon in the flesh." Caitie and I look at each other in unison I can tell what she wants to say without her even saying it. "Oh s***" I say for her and the glimmer in her eyes suggests I was right. Our hands instinctively reach towards our necklaces…. Oh and for a little fill in in case you were confused, Caitie and I are what you would call half-bloods. Half-bloods meaning half god, half mortal. I am the daughter of Apollo and she is the daughter of Artemis. No one knows how caitie was born from a maiden goddess but her and I both know. Artemis got lonely with her hunters and men still repulsed her so she created caitie out of the moon and sheer will or whatever, it's weird. So basing off of this she has earned her nickname "moonchild." we both have magic necklaces that were given to us by our parents that transform into bows with unlimited arrows… I know cool right. She can use the moons power to command and befriend animals with ease. And I can basically shoot blazing sun beams at people. It makes them explode it's awesome. Oh almost forgot now where were we. We reach towards our necklaces and rip off our charms and they instantly morph into bows mine with the power of the sun and hers with the power of the moon.

Mrs. Galley's arms expand into thin leathery wings and her face contorts to large black eyes and a mouth full of slobbering fangs. "FURY!" I shout to Caitie and we get out our special celestial bronze tipped arrows. She comes flying at me and Caitie we jump out of the way seconds before she claws us to ribbons we look each other in the eye and fire in unison piercing the monsters heart and evaporating her to the depths of the underworld. Our bows shrink back down to charm size and we reattach them to our necklaces. "Just another day in paradise." I say to Caitie as we sprint down the hall before anyone comes to see what the commotion was about. We make it outside and I summon our pegasi. My Pegasus Eclipse lands gracefully and dips her wing to let me climb on. Caitie's Pegasus Luna lands a few seconds later and does the same.

We take off and fly into the clouds. When we are out of danger from being seen b those annoying mortals we slow. Our pegasi level out and fly smoothly just over the cloud cover, if you are wondering how we are able to do this it's because our parents blessed us with the ability to fly as high as we like without running out of oxygen or getting cold so that's what we do. Luna dips a wing and playfully nips eclipses flank then veers away. I urge eclipse to retaliate and she dives underneath Luna pulls in front of her and then springs up right in front of luna's nose causing Luna to rear back and flap her wings to balance herself, she playfully strikes out a hoof at her sister and banks to fly next to her. Caitie and I lay back on our horses to soak up the sun. Then I carefully lean over to play with the clouds, it never gets old feeling the cloud rush between your fingers. I feel eclipse tense her wings to dive and I know we are almost back home so caitie and I sit up and grip our horses manes. The two pegasi give each other a challenging glance that I know means they want to race and I squeeze eclipse with my legs to encourage her to do so. She folds her wings and dives Luna right next to her. Caitie urges Luna faster and she pulls ahead speedily, caitie was always a better rider. But that's ok I am a much better shot. When we near the ground our horses spread their wings and flap to level out we land on the hill gracefully and dismount.

"Camp half-blood" I sigh happily. We walk our pegasi back to their stall's laughing and talking about our school day. …" so then Derrek says, well maybe you should grow a butt!" we both burst out laughing at the stupidity of our class mates. When we reach Eclipses and Luna's stalls we brush them off and put them away. "Well it seems you too had an eventful day." A deep rumbling voice sounds from behind us and Caitie's face lights up. "CHIRON!" we scream and run at him with our arms outstretched we cover him in hugs and then leap onto his back. "So how was your day Chiron asks us "oh we just killed our algebra teacher nothing new" Chiron just looks us and rolls his eyes. " I don't think I'll ever understand you two" and Caitie just gives him a cheesy smile. As we ride to the big house we see a bunch of campers run to the front of the camp carrying swords and such. I jump off Chiron's back and stop one of the campers that are running to the edge of the camp and it happens to be Sam (son of Apollo (my half brother) and out of the corner of my eye I see Caitie blush and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Caitie has had a crush on Sam since 5th grade, she's never had the guts to ask him out but I think he crushes on her too. * _I ship it*_ I look up to him and ask what is going on.

He replies that there is barrior activity and new campers are coming. I look back at Caitie and whisper, "well, well, well if your mother could see you now, blushing at a boy, I wonder if I should call her up and tell her". She looks at me shocked, "you wouldn't!" "I think you are underestimating my character" I reply laughing. She punches me and we split up. I follow Sam to the barrior while Caitie gathers other apollo campers because some of them may be hurt. As I run I see that one of the 3 girls has curly brown hair and it kind of reminds me of a boy named Nico.

 **Sydney p.o.v**

My legs are burning as I run for my life… the half man half bull thing is just inches behind us just then I see a swarm of campers run in from all sides and cut off the half man half bull thing, I keep running as fast as I can, pushing caitie and Emily in front of me. When we run under a huge pine tree I feel and odd zing and I suddenly feel safe. I don't know why I just do. We keep running until we collectively stumble and fall at the top of the hill gasping for breath. It's hard to believe that just moments ago I was running for my life now I'm sitting on a lush green hill with a bunch of kids holding weapons around us. I look at the others and the all look confused

I get up and pull Kaitlyn to her feet then I walk to the others to make sure they were ok when I see some sort of half man half horse thing walking towards us with a girl and a boy that looks a year or so older than the girl. The brown haired boy from earlier runs up to the other boy and hugs him "Sammy… you survived" the brown haired boy says slapping Sammy's back "no dean I died and this is a figment of your imagination" Sammy laughs. "Wait… wait… wait hold up what's going on here and what is that" I say pointing at the half man thing.

"Ok I'll explain everything you need to know." The girl says she's tall with dark brown hair with purple highlights draping over her shoulders, her hazel eyes gleam from under the lock of hair falling over her face. "I'm Aly by the way" she says. She turns to Sammy, and just then another girl runs up behind us and stands next to aly. Aly turns to her. "Caitie can you show those two around" she says gesturing at Kaitlyn and Emily. "Sam, go make sure that, Minotaur is taken care of and you," she says looking at me. "Follow me." she turns and walks off and I follow her to the front steps, she stops abruptly and turns around and I almost bump in to her. "This is called the big house" she informs.

We set off again but now she kind of walks with a bounce in her step like she's skipping and she's humming a tune I've never heard before. "What ya hummin?" "It's called carry on my wayward son… I've been here about 16 years so my seniority allows me to have special privileges like an iPod for example" she says holding up a purple iPod. "Caitie has one too but hers is blue." We walk in silence for a little and eventually she plugs her ear buds in and listens to music. While she walks she fingers a strange necklace. After the big house she shows me the cabins, the training area, the dining pavilion and the woods. This place is strange I see weird creature covered in flowers everywhere and people with goat legs chasing after them. The cabins are situated in a a big U and I see campers milling about them, cleaning or practicing or just plain having fun. We turn and walk toward a huge stable with regular horses and pegasi. I see a solid black one playing with an older camper with sea green eyes and I smile. She shows me the stable and I meet her Pegasus eclipse and im mesmerized, I want a Pegasus but I don't want a cheesy normal one I want skeleton one with red eyes and bat wings. After a while we walk back to the big house to wait for the others and I begin to like this girl, she's kind but sarcastic. Nice but just dark enough to be interesting. She's kind of like me except I take dark to a whole new level.

 **Caities p.o.v**

We walk to the stables last and I show them the pegasi " you know… once you earn up enough seniority you can ask your godly parent to send you a Pegasus and they will usually oblige if not ask me I can hook you up" I say and I wink at them. I hear a small voice behind me "who owns the one with purple wings and halter. I turn around and see the small girl behind me with ginger hair. "Oh that's Eclipse Aly's horse" I reply as I turn around. I have already shown them all around camp, the ginger loved cabin 3 but I told her that was the Poseidon cabin so she probably wouldn't be there.

As we walk out of the stable I see Aly and the fluffy haired girl from earlier. I look over my shoulder at the two girls. "Hey I almost forgot to ask what your names are" the dirty blonde haired girl that is the same height as me speaks up first "I'm Kaitlyn, what's your name?" "Oh hey that's cool my name is Caitlyn too but I go by Caitie" I respond enthusiastically the shorter girl; the redhead speaks up next "I'm Emily." "Now that we have introduced ourselves we are going to meet back up with Aly and then try to figure out who your godly parents are ok?"

They nod their heads in agreement and we sprint towards Aly and I can see that she is fingering her pendant. "Aly what ya doin?" she sees me and instantly drops her hand and looks startled. "You were thinking of your dad again weren't you?" I whisper sympathetically. "Yeah… maybe I'll fly up and see him sometime." She whispers in response. "What on earth are you two whispering about?" I hear the girl Kaitlyn call from behind. "Dead puppies!" Aly replies with a laugh. I hear the conch shell blow to signal dinner and turn towards Aly. I guess we'll find out their godly parents tomorrow. We walk towards the dining hall me and Aly punching each other laughing with Emily, and Sydney taking in all the sights and sounds of camp half blood. When we get to the dining hall Aly and I walk over to the Hermes table. "You guys will sit here until you're godly parents claim you." I tell them "I already know who my dad is" Sydney says…" he's Hades".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **So i know that this isnt the best. if anybody has any suggestions that would be great. this is my first fanfiction and im writing it for my circle of freinds, the characters are based off of them so what's in there chapters is stuff they ask for. sorry i didn't update for a while, i had no internet. enjoy this chapter. ;) also im taking some characters out so chapter 1 will be a little different**

 **Chapter 2 Aly's p.o.v**

I look at Caitie. "Ok am I hearing right?" "Did she just say Hades like king of the underworld Hades?" "Ummmm yeah is that a problem?" Sydney asks almost glaring. "No …no" Caitie sputters "it's just exceedingly rare for a child to be born of the big three in fact there are only 3 living known today." "Those 3 would be, Percy, Nico, and Thaila." I cut her off. "We need to talk to Chiron about this. Caitie looks around and grabs a random camper, he's a ginger with two different colored eyes, one's blue and one's green. Hey can you take fluffy over here to Chiron? She asks him as Sydney shoots caitie a glare. "Uuuummm…. Yeah I guess." The boy says uncertainly. The boy, that I now recognize to be ace from the Ares cabin gestures for Sydney to follow him. She groans and stomps after ace.

Once they are gone I round up the others including Emily who is dancing in circles and singing it's a small world, and Kaitlyn who is staring at a silver and blue Pegasus in wonder. Then we herd them over to their seats and then walk to the Artemis table. Nobody else sits there so that is where we stay. "So how was Sydney? How do you feel about her? Caitie asks me when we are settled. I see a nymph drop off a mug of hot chocolate by Caitie as well as spaghetti and a huge pile of cookies and other chocolatey delights. Then another one drops off a box of Chinese food, a bottle of sprite, and a slice of better than homework cake (like better than sex cake but better) in front of me. I clear my throat annoyed and I get a fortune cookie thrown at the back of my head. I pick my now crushed fortune cookie up off the ground and eat it. Caitie is looking at me expectantly. "What?" I ask her. "I asked how Sydney was, how do you feel about her?" she tells me slowly. "Oh! She's ok, she seems kinda emo but also funny and kind."

I continue to eat my food when all of a sudden I see Emily crash to the floor convulsing at the Hermes table, my Apollo instincts kick in and I rush over to her, another Apollo kid tries to come help but I shoot him a glare telling him to back off. I try to hold her still as she shakes when all of a sudden her eyes glow blue and we are swept up into a ball of water and the air is pushed from my lungs, the water in the ball is throwing me around every which way but I catch glimpses of Emily at the center glowing blue and completely dry. When my vision goes black the ball finally releases me and I am thrown to the ground. Caitie rushes over and slams her hand into my back to help me cough up the water I swallowed but it won't come up, she does it again, and again until the water finally forces itself out of my lungs. Caitie helps me to my feet when I've recovered and takes the towel that another camper is offering her. She wraps it around my shoulders and brings me back to the table.

When I finally decide to scan the crowd to see what in Tartarus just happened I see everyone staring at Emily with a mixture of awe, fear, and confusion. "What just happened?" I ask caitie. "I have no idea… are you ok?" she looks at me concerned. We've always been this way about each other even though we are cousins we consider ourselves sisters, and since we are usually assigned to the same quests we have grown used to watching each other's backs constantly. I nod my head and turn my attention back to the crowd of campers now gathering around Emily. Chiron shoves his way through the group with Sydney at his heels. "Ok everyone we have two new campers that have been claimed!" he shouts over the whispers and murmurs. He gestures to Emily. "Emily, daughter of Poseidon!" he gestures at Sydney "and Sydney daughter of hades" the campers erupt into cheers and pick Sydney and Emily up. Carrying Sydney to the hades table and Emily to the Poseidon table. Percy greets Emily with a clap on the shoulder and hazel gives Sydney a huge hug to which Sydney just shrugs off and scowls. I just laugh and continue eating like nothing happened. After dinner that night we sit around the campfire and tell stories late into the night when I finally do get to bed my sleep is plagued by nightmares.

In my dream I am in a huge cave. At the very far end I see a warm light so I run to it. When I get closer I see a wide, tall cavern with a huge fire blazing in the center, it's almost unbearably hot in the cave but I push through it and examine the cave. My heart skips a beat when I see Artemis laying on the ground unconscious by one cave wall, a small line of golden ichor is running from her hairline down her chin and onto the floor. Moments later I see my dad (Apollo) thrown into the wall behind Artemis. But instead of passing out then and there she struggles to his feet and crouches protectively in front of his twin. He is bleeding from multiple wounds and gashes along his arms and back, I don't want to think of why. I know that he is in trouble because I see genuine terror in the sun gods eyes and all I want to do is rush out there and help him but I halt when I see a hell hound, easily twice the size of mrs'O Leary tackle my dad to the ground, its teeth bared inches from Apollos throat. "Dad no!" I scream and the hell hound looks at me, hunger glinting in its eyes. "Aly! No, run!" my dad screams as the hell hound hops off of him and begins prowling towards me. Apollo jumps on the monsters back and tries to choke it "you stay away from my daughter you filthy beast!" he screams and the hound shakes him off as if he were just a bothersome fly, this time when Apollo slams into the wall he doesn't stir. Panic sears through me and I try desperately to wake myself up, to no avail, so I scream. Praying to the gods someone will hear me. I scream, and scream until I am woken to a sharp pain in my hand. I jolt awake in my cabin to see caitie holding one of my arrows, the tip smeared with a drop of my blood. My hand stings but I quickly heal it with a wave of my other hand. When I catch my breath caitie just looks at me and I nod my head, we walk to the big house.

 **kaitlyns p.o.v**

I sit in the Hermes cabin, not all the bunks are full so I get a bunk near the back merely because I don't want to deal with people. I don't have much stuff just my double bladed dagger. It was gift from my mother before she died, its bronze in color with a barn owl and olive branches circling the hilt in the middle. I clean it absent mindedly and think about the day I left home, my dad had come home drunk, as always, but this night he was in a particularly bad mood. He grabs the belt off the counter and slashes it across my shoulders, I swear he attached something to it because it cuts right through my shirt in deep into my back, I stifle a scream and fall. He continues to throw lashes at my back until I pass out. When I wake its nighttime and my friend Sydney is carrying me through the woods, I have no idea where I am until I see the hideout we use to get away for a while. I see Emily there too both of them are armed and have backpacks "where are we going?" I rasp "oh! You're awake. I didn't know" she says setting me down gently she gently strips my torn up shirt and puts healing ointment on my back, Emily makes it, it always seem to be able to heal my wounds extra fast, they will probably just be scabs tomorrow. She wraps a bandage around my back and gives my pain medication. "We leave in the morning, we are going to camp half blood." Emily tells me as all three of us settle in for the night. We've all heard the stories of the legendary camp half-blood but all of us assumed it was fake. An annoying voice breaks me out of my reverie "where did you get those scars newbie?" the voice sneers in my ear. I whip around to see a tall muscular but also ugly girl standing next to me, her knotty black hair is pulled up into a bun at the back of her head and her ugly green eyes bore into me as she stares at my one thick scar on my face where my dad took a broken bottle to it. "Oh I'm sorry, were you saying something l I couldn't concentrate on anything you were saying over the stench of your breath." The girl snarls and throws herself at me and punches me in the mouth, my lip splits and blood pours down my chin. My vision goes red and I grab her bun and yank as hard as I can, I get a fair sized chunk out and she screams, I tackle her to the ground and I punch her repeatedly in the face, she grabs my wrist in her ugly mitts before I can punch her again. She snaps it like a twig and my vision goes black, she sits on me and grabs my hair, slamming my head into the ground repeatedly, I take a cheap shot and slam my good fist into her boob. She groans and hunches over I flip her off of me and punch her in the side of the jaw, HARD, her eyes roll back in her head and her body relaxes.

Just then I feel two very strong arms yank me to my feet, I try to wrench myself out of their grasp but the person is too strong so I allow myself to be dragged away. I am dragged to the Apollo cabin where the girl from earlier, aly, waits for me. Caitie is there too. I twist my head around to see who is holding me, he is a tall boy with shaggy black hair and deep blue eyes the color of the sky at dusk. I'm momentarily amazed by the color of them but a flash of annoyance sears through me and I finally manage to jerk out of his grasp wincing at the spear of pain that shoots through my broken wrist "is this what you do for fun? Grabbing poor defenseless girls with broken wrists?!" he looks at me and chuckles his blue eyes glinting, " I just watched you take down Porsha, the meanest girl in camp, you took her down like it was nothing. You are anything but poor and defenseless." I stare at him shocked. But he just gently nudges me towards caitie and aly. They lay me down on the bed and caitie holds my shoulders while the boy and some other Apollo kid holds my legs, "I'm going to have to set your wrist before we can give you ambrosia. It's going to hurt, A LOT. Hence why I have helpers here." Aly says I nod at her and clench my teeth. "On the count of three ok?" she asks me. I nod my head. "Ok, 3… she twists my wrist and snaps the bones back to where they are supposed to be and I scream, I am thrashing desperate to get away. But the multiple hands all over my body hold steady until I've calmed enough to take some nectar and ambrosia. The nectar tastes like my mom's signature apple pie and I relax instantly. The comforting warmth sliding down my throat. I also chew up some ambrosia and I can almost feel the bone in my wrist mending. I must have knocked out because I wake up to the boy carrying me to the Athena cabin, why the Athena cabin, I'm too tired to care so I rest my head against the dudes chest (I don't know why I did it, it just felt right) and fall back asleep.

 **A/N** **in the next chapter alys dream will be explained. if you guys have any suspicions of what happened *whispers* or who is gonna get together *wink wink* feel free to post a review. i wont spoil it for you but i would love to hear your theories**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** **i know this chapter is slightly shorter than the other ones but not by much. enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 3 Caities p.o.v**

On the way to the big house we had to stop at the Apollo cabin because SOMEBODY *cough cough* Kaitlyn *cough cough*decided to get in a fight with Porsha and get her wrist broken, but I still applaud her for winning. After aly and I clean ourselves up a bit we start walking to the big house, again. When we get there we don't even bother to knock anymore, we just walk right in and Chiron accepts it. "Chiron we're home!" aly shouts once we've closed the door. We hear a series of grunts, a crash, and something that sounded unmistakably like a Pokémon theme song and Chiron stumbles out of his room with curlers in his tail, wearing a Pokémon t shirt. I laugh at his predicament and sit down on his couch. "What do you girls need?" Chiron asks breathily. "Aly had a nightmare again." I say. Chiron just shakes his head "aly your 17 now you can…." "It was another one Chiron! The same kind I've been having. This one was worse!" aly cuts him off. Chiron's face goes slack, "oh, I'm sorry aly I didn't know." He sputters apologetically "yeah whatever." Aly retorts gruffly. I take over for her before she says/ does something stupid "I think we need to see the oracle about this. Artemis and Apollo haven't even so much as contacted us in months, around the same time aly started having the nightmares." I tell him, Chiron rubs his beard…. "Yeah, I guess you're right. You know the way." He steps the side and lets us climb the steps. When we get to the top floor we see the oracle (Rachel) sitting at a table playing solitaire. She looks up as we enter and shakes her head" another prophecy you two? I swear you guys are up here every other week." I just smile shyly and sit down, the prophecies don't always come immediately. But apparently this one does because almost immediately Rachel's eyes glow green and green smoke pours out of her mouth.

 _"Children of the two twin gods_ ,

 _Have to rescue against all odds,_

 _The gods of sun and moon._

 _three others will follow your Boone,_

 _One of sea, one of death, and one of mind._

 _Then the five must save your kind,_

 _Against the rage of the wrathful god._

 _But keep your wits about you, or you will be yawed._

 _And if you are to succeed,_

 _You must save the dying breed._

 _And once you catch your breath,_

 _The sea must bleed the life of death."_

Rachel's eyes turn back to normal color and the smoke recedes back into her mouth, She looks as shell shocked as me. I look over at aly, she looks as if she's seen a ghost. I pull her to her feet and we walk down the stairs to Chiron. "So? What happened?" he asks when we get downstairs. His hair is mussed and his eyes are bloodshot and panicked. Aly quickly recites the prophecy and Chiron's face falls, "gods, I thought it was a trick." He whispers. "What do you mean, trick?" aly almost shouts. The Stoll brothers came to me earlier and told me that there was news from Olympus." He pauses and runs his hands through his hair. "Artemis and Apollo have been kidnapped." Aly's face sparks with concern and my vision goes black.

When I wake aly and Sam are crouching over me. My head throbs and the side of my face is wet Sam is holding a bandage gently to the side of my head and aly is mixing up a poultice. "You fell and cracked your head onto the coffee table aly explains, you have a minor laceration on the side of your head and I think you have a small concussion but nothing a song cant heal." Aly explains while Sam continues dabbing at the side of my head, his face a mask of concentration. I groan "aly I am not listening to you sing again…" I say and laugh at her expression. "Can't you send another Apollo kid to do it?" I ask her in a whiney voice. "Well," she says smirking "Sam here, I'm told is the best singer in camp." Sam's mouth twitches at this but it soon fades back into his blank mask he always gets around injured campers. When he seems satisfied that my wound is clean he takes the poultice that aly is offering him and smears it over the side of my head and then places a piece of gauze over the wound and secures it in place. "Ok that should hold for now, but you are sleeping in the Apollo cabin so I can keep an eye on that concussion and change your dressings." Sam tells me. "I thought aly said the song would heal me." I tell him confused, "songs only speed healing, they don't do it completely." He explains as he reaches down to grip my shoulders, "ready to get up?" he asks. I nod and reach up to grip his arms."1…2…3." he leans back, stands, and pulls me with him, I stumble at first but catch myself before I fall. Aly slings one of my arms over her shoulders just in case I lose my balance while Sam mans the flashlight.

We say our goodbyes to Chiron and walk to the Apollo cabin, once I'm sure of my footing he take my arm back and pick up the pace to walk next to Sam, but he just walks faster so I slow down, walking next to aly. "Boy wonder refuse you affections?" Aly asks nudging me slightly… I just roll my eyes and punch her. "Yeah whatever." When we get to the Apollo cabin Sam assigns me a cot in the back corner of the room, near ally's bunk, I thank him and lay down, exhausted. When I close my eyes I feel aly flick my nose. "Nope, so sleeping for now, we gotta watch that concussion missy," I groan but I sit up dutifully. We start talking about what happened before I passed out. I don't remember what the prophecy was or why I passed out but aly explains it all to me. after a few hours aly says I can sleep but that Sam will be waking me up every few hours to check on me, he's on night shift tonight. When I lay back I hear Sam singing one of the healing songs, I don't know if it was for me or another camper but I already feel stronger. I pass out in a few minutes and I sleep like the dead.

 **Emily's p.o.v**

When I got claimed at dinner I didn't even know what to do, all of a sudden a wave of…. I don't know, something passed over me and I fell out of my chair, my muscles spasming, I knew it wasn't a seizure because I've seen those happen before. Then I get swept up into this huge ball of water and I stay completely dry at the center of it. Then this girl aly who tried to save me almost drowned and I was perfectly fine. Now I'm laying in a cabin with a cyclops and some boy named Percy, he has to be at least twenty. I roll over and face the ceiling, my firey red hair is splayed around my pillow. No matter what I do I can't sleep tonight. Then I try one last thing, I walk over to the fountain at the back of the room and concentrate on lifting up just a ball the size of my palm… I feel a tug in my gut but soon enough a ball of crystal clear water is floating in front of my face. I walk back to my bunk holding the ball of water I maneuver and shape it with my hands and mind, making several shapes I make a Pegasus, a panda bear, and my personal favorite a llama. I make the water llama run circles around my head and then lay down on my chest, the sheets and my clothes stay dry, and the water llama stays a water llama. When I feel tired I make the water back into a ball and hurl it back into the fountain. Exhaustion pulls at me so I succumb and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

When I wake the next morning, Percy is already getting dressed. I walk to the back corner to change. I don't really like people seeing me when I change. When I'm properly dressed I walk out to the dining pavilion. Aly and caitie aren't there. Sydney is sitting at the hades table. And for some reason Kaitlyn is at the Athena table. When I sit down a nymph instantly brings me breakfast with water. I throw an apple and a piece of bacon into the fire and I look over at the Athena cabin where Kaitlyn is sitting and I see her staring at some boy at the Demeter table. He has styled medium length black hair, he's quite tall, and when he returns Kaitlyn's stare I see he has dark blue eyes the color of the sky at dusk. He smiles and goes back to inhaling his lucky charms. I eat my food hungrily while I look for aly ad caitie, after about ten minutes I see them walk up, caitie has a chunk of gauze on the side of her face and she is followed closely by aly and some boy, the three of them sit at the artemis table, where nymphs bring them food. Caitie eats her fruit and eggs like there's no tomorrow while the boy and aly just laugh. Caitie elbows aly and laughs herself.

When I finish eating I decide to make a trident out of the water in my glass. I pull it out with ease and shape it with my mind. When I make the trident I throw it playfully at Sydney making sure that it's just a blob of water by the time I reaches her, the water blob soaks her curly hair and shoulders, I laugh out loud, and Sydney looks at me with her best death glare, but I just stick my tongue out at her and begin to manipulate her glass of water too, but this one I hurl at Kaitlyn, the water soaks her entire back and she screams, within seconds the entire pavilion is in a full on food fight. I hurl water at people everywhere, soaking them. While the Zeus kid uses wind to hurl people food right at them, a kid at the hades table is holding a cornucopia and it is shooting scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausages at the other campers. Caitie is making arrows out of cinnamon sticks and mini muffins, while aly hurls orange peels at her. I duck under a flying cantaloupe, and create a huge ball of water in the middle of the pavilion, percy jumps in to help. On the count of three we drop the water, completely soaking EVERYBODY. Well except us. We stay completely dry, a girl with blonde hair at the Athena cabin also stays untouched by our monsoon. The entire pavilion breaks out into bawdy laughter, well except to the Aphrodite kids, they're fussing about their smeared makeup and ruined hair.

Then with the sound of rapid clops Chiron races up to the pavilion and takes in the immense mess. He sighs and hangs his head, but eventually laughs. Luckily our water ball flushed away all the food laying around so now it's just a wet, dripping mess. "Well I hope you kids had fun because if it weren't for Emily and Percy you would be cleaning the pavilion. It could have used a good rinse off anyway." He just winks at us and canters back to the big house. Everybody laughs at this, even the Aphrodite kids. Then we all pack up our plates and go about our day.

 **A/N so how did you guys feel about the prophecy? any ideas to what it means?**


End file.
